1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table for use in connection with the examination of animals, humans or other objects. The examination table comprises a level surface, lift mechanism and shroud which have particular utility in connection with the examination of animals or other creatures or objects which may be difficult to lift or uncooperative to examination table positioning.
2. Description of Related Information
Examination tables have long been known in the art, and a wide array of such apparati are used for the examination of humans. Many of these tables have tilt mechanisms, and some may be moved up and down to assist patients in positioning themselves on the table. Unlike animals, most humans are cognizant of the examination table, and can cooperate with or at least not hinder positioning on the table.
Animal examination tables have generally not employed lift mechanisms. Traditionally, animals have had to be lifted up to the examination surface. Additionally, such features as a tilt mechanism are not critical to the examination of animals. An examination table for humans that incorporates a lift device is not readily adapted for animals. Apart from the examination table dimensions, an animal generally does not comprehend why an examination table is being raised, may be feared by the movement, and may attempt to leave the examination surface.
In animal hospitals or clinics, the lifting and handling of large animals can be dangerous for both the animal and the handler. Aside from being heavy and difficult to lift, the animal may be uncooperative, and exhibit responses of fear or apprehension that may injure or otherwise endanger the handler. Additionally, the animal may fall off the table during the transition or may move off the table.
A need exists, therefore, for an apparatus that allows an animal or other uncooperative object to be easily lifted to examination height. A need also exists for an apparatus that will prevent an animal or object from injuring or endangering the handler or exiting the examination area.